


Showing off his Slaves

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Animal Cock, Come Inflation, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Sex Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Garfield Logan is a top hero with three Slaves given to him as a reward for his heroic acts.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Damian Wayne/Roy Harper/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 31





	Showing off his Slaves

Garfield laughed as he sat in his chair, Dick eagerly licking his green feet as the crowd surrounding them cheered, green hands gripped a slim waist forcing the smaller figure of Damian to start bouncing faster as the thick 8 inch cock filled him.

Garfield thrust harder into Damian lifting his shapely green ass revealing the hole in the bottom that had a third male rimming Garfield’s tight alpha male ass.

Dick shuddered as he dragged his tongue along the soles of Gar’s feet swirling them down along the hell and dragged up along the sides towards his toes. He shuddered from the thick scent that assaulted his nose from his master’s feet. He kissed along each one of his toes, moving back towards his big toe, opening his mouth and letting his tongue dive between his toes licking every nook and cranny of the joints between his toes before pulling back and licking the bottom of his foot and then pulling back. His tongue hanging out his mouth, as he shuddered and groaned as he moved back down this time to the other foot and started cleaning it just as he had done to the first one. 

While Dick was working their master’s feet, underneath him acting as his master’s seat was none other than his third slave Roy. Roy was having the time of his life under his master’s plump green mounds as his face was between his cheeks with his nose being hit with an intense scent, it smacked him in the face. So strong, so thick, so powerful, so manly. He loved it. He pushed his face in deeper even more, eyes locking on to the tight greenish-pink untouched hole. He pushed his lips against it and moaned as they parted and he took a small lick of the hole mewling from the flavor that burned his tongue and his nose he let his lips press against the rim of his Master’s ass and swirled around his puckered hole feeling it twitch and tremble under his tongue with each lick. 

Above both Dick and Roy, Damian the second slave was shuddering and mewling loudly as he was being bounced on his Master’s cock making him whimper and whine in need. It wasn’t just the fucking that was driving him mad, it was also because his master had given him one task and that was to not cum until Gar filled him with his seed, which had yet to happen. His Master had been sliding him up and down along his dick due to wanting to show the boys of the frat party how long Damian could hold back without making a mess all over himself. And so far, the boy was proving that he had some control over himself, even if his cock was leaking and dribbling pre like a broken faucet. 

The crowd of frat boys around the Quartet cheered calling for Garfield to show off his powers so as he lifted up Damian, and right before their eyes they watched as he shifted the form of his cock from human to a hard reddish-green rocket shaped Canine cock that was 9-inches long as thick as a pop bottle with a baseball sized knot and nuts, he was leading them on bouncing Damian up and down letting them see as the knot slammed and stabbed against the boys puckered and obviously well fucked hole. Gar continued pumping him up and down letting them watch as inch after inch of the knot would push and ground against his ass before slamming Damian down hard enough to force the knot to pop into the tight hole.

The moment his knot was inside of him, Damian screamed loudly in rapture as he felt a shuddered rack his body and his hole clenched and clenched down hard so much so that Gar’s knot swelled to its full size locking them together as he came and he came hard. His knot pulsed as his cock pulsed and twitched as he unloaded his payload inside of Damian, a gushing geyser of pure thick, hot seed spilling right into his ass, he was gushing heavily into Damian his cock twitching and hard as a rock as his balls twitched and pulsed forcing out huge hot messes of thick cum through his tight channel. 

Groaning Garfield closed his eyes and a look of concentration crossed over his face as his cock shifted once more while still deeply seated and locked into Damian’s stuffed hole, it grew and grew causing an even larger bulge in Damian’s stomach, with an off hand gesture Dick and Roy moved into the crowd presenting their mouths and asses for all the audience to enjoy.

The bulge in his stomach had Damian reeling, his eyes looking down at his once flat stomach which was now being replaced with a small gut that was expanding as he watched as Gar pulled him up and off his cock, the massive equine cock twitching and throbbing as the flared head twitched inside of him, shooting out a gush of thick pre right into him, as despite having came before with his dog cock, Garfield was rearing and ready to go with another load already built up in his now orange size balls that were swinging back and froth and swinging upward to smack and spank against his ass making Damian yelp and let out a small squeak as his stomach protrude outward almost making a near perfect outline of Gar’s dick.

**Scene Break**

Garfield walked over to his other two slaves, Damian laying passed out in the chair his stomach bloated like he was three months pregnant and a slow trickle of cum leaking from his bright red ass and stretched out hole.

On the floor laid Dick and Roy their stomachs descended with the amount of cum that the frat had stuffed into their willing holes. Their stomach’s weren’t just full, they were also coated in streaks of seed coating their chest, face, neck and even stomach in seed. Yet, looking at the two of them he couldn’t help but shake his head at the sight of them, while he didn’t mind the boys fucking them, there was just one problem. Only  _ he  _ was aloud to fill them up this much 

“This won’t do only i get to make a cum balloon out of you two,” Garfield chided shaking his head, this would not do at all. With a smirk, he reached down gripping their hair and dragged them over to where he had left Damian in a pleasure induced coma. He then proceeded to push both of them towards the younger males ass, as he shifted his cock into a monstrous 14 inch equine-beast as thick as his thigh with watermelon sized nuts, the flared head twitching madly. 

Without any warning Garfield thrust all of his cock into Dick. Inch after inch would push in, then it would stop for a moment or two and then two more inches were pushed into him. Dick swore it felt like Garfield was pushing his arm into him, it wasn’t just the length that had him grabbing at the ground below him. His entire ass was twitching, spasming around his dick as causing the cum that had been deep inside of his bowls to slosh around and to gush out around the thick dick as Gar pulled out, streams of thick white seed spraying from Dick’s ass when he pulled out and more sprayed out as with each thrust soaking Garfield and Dicks legs in the mixture of fluids.

“Fuck yeah eat that hole,” Garfield said his hand forcing Dick’s head in on Damian’s ass as he continued to force the thick and long tube of equine meat pushing into his ass was forcing Dick’s tight anal channel to be forced open, all the while he continued a brutal assault on Dick’s abused ass. Gar’s balls were slapping against his cheeks. And Gar wasn’t wasting anytime as he began rocking his hips back and forth. Quickly building up his momentum into long harsh thrust, he started moving with languid thrust drawing his cock out a third of the way then pushing back in with a quick sharp thrust one moment, then he’d pull out only until the head of his cock was left inside then swiftly slid back inside of Dick’s soft tight channel. 

With each and every thrust, Gar would hear the sounds of the blonde below him withering, mewling, gasping, and arching his back grinding his own member against the ground below him. Dick let out a weak moan as his tongue mingled with Roy’s while the cum belly he had acquired from the frat was quite literally fucked out of him by his master leaving just the bulge of his own heavy cock in Dick’s stomach.

Then it came, his orgasm hitting him like a train, giving a small gasping groan like scream. His balls pulled upward and he groaned once more shoving his dick into Dick as he came with a literal tidal wave of thick, hot seed  _ gushing _ into his ass, it was just pouring, and pouring, and pouring and  _ pouring.  _ There almost seemed to be no end to it, as he dumped his load into the dark haired slave unloading in Dick a torrent of hot thick potent equine cum that quickly made his now flat stomach swell up to give the illusion that he was five months pregnant.

Yet he was far from done, pulling his still rock hard cock out of Dick’s gaping hole, Garfield turned his attention to his last slave smirking as he moving and lined up his cum covered dick and plunged right into Roy’s ass. Roy screamed as he could feel every single twitch of Gar’s massive cock, each shift inside him sent bolts of pleasure through him. He could feel every vein on Garfield’s horse dick, swelling larger with each heartbeat and stretching him just a little more. But when his master picked up the pace, little gasps and moans managed to slip out, the unceasing fuck crumbling what resolve he had left. By the time Gar was brutalizing his ass, Roy’s head was thrown back, mouth stuck open as Gar proceeded to give him the exact same treatment, fucking the cum out of his body and replacing it with his own with rough strokes of his cock. 

And just like with Dick, Roy’s cum belly was fucked out of him as streams of cum sprayed and splattered out all over Gar’s legs and his massive balls, dribbling down the back of Roy’s legs and down the front of Gar’s as the green changeling continued pounding into his body driving his dick deep into him as the outline of the flared head could be seen through his stomach. It didn’t take long before Garfield could feel his climax building up thus forcing him to increase his thrusting speed. In and out, in and out, then pulling out and thrusting balls deep into the next slicked up hole that was asking for his dick to be inside of them shuddering as he was feeling his cock aching and twitching making him groan as he felt like he was gonna blow and he was gonna blow hard. 

Then it came, his orgasm hitting him like a train, giving a small gasping groan like scream. His balls pulled upward and he groaned once more shoving his dick into Roy and just like what happened with Dick a literal tidal wave of thick, hot seed  _ gushing _ into his ass, it was just pouring, and pouring, and pouring and  _ pouring.  _ There almost seemed to be no end to it, as he dumped his load into the red head. his seed was still filling him, filling in every single nook and cranny of Roy's tight passage dumping the load of hot boy spunk deep into the pliant hole his stomach slowly expanding growing more and more expanding outward until it was a near match for Dick’s stomach.

After Garfield was satisfied he picked each of his slaves up and threw them over his shoulder as he made his way out of the room, a mess of cum left behind on the floor as the three males groaned from being manhandled.


End file.
